


I'd Ask One Favour Of You (Please Grow Old)

by wildeisms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeisms/pseuds/wildeisms
Summary: The last glance shared between Jacob Kowalski and Newt Scamander.Also available inRussian, translated by Mika-Ami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a very short piece based on Farewell Song by Rachel Rose Mitchell, because it reminded me of this scene in the film and is also an incredibly beautiful song.
> 
> Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-y7u8SPmio)

The rain is pouring from the sky, more intense than any New York has ever seen before. Frank the thunderbird flies above them, great sweeping wings beating the downpour over the city that had to forget.

There is only Jacob left, and he, too, has to forget. There is nowhere for him to go from here but out into the rain, and when Jacob leaves, he will leave forever.

 _I don’t want to leave you_ , Newt thinks as he watches Jacob step forward. Jacob will forget. It hurts him now, but he, at least, will never know the difference. Newt will have to live with knowing what almost was and what could have been. Yet this is surely the best way. The safest way. The only way. Jacob is a muggle, and there is no future that could be had between them. Truly, he should have seen this coming from the very start, and no matter how right it felt, they couldn’t avoid this fate forever. He had to let go, to let Jacob Kowalski step into the rain and out of his life, even though he would give anything for an alternative. But there was Jacob, being so brave and so strong and so much better than anyone Newt had ever known, facing his fate with a determined acceptance. He would be happy without Newt, and that was all that Newt needed to push his own feelings deeper down inside him and prevent himself reaching out to pull Jacob back under the cover and into the magical world.

 _I don’t want to leave you_ , Jacob thinks as he turns back for one final look at Tina, Queenie and Newt - wonderful Newt, the beautiful madman who had brought magic into his life in more ways than one. He would lose him and every happy memory he had of the man. There would surely be an emptiness, a loss he would never be able to place, in the space within him which Newt had filled. He would go back to his life of boredom and monotony in a job he hated, without the man who made him feel so very alive. There would be nothing new or exciting or wonderful, while Newt moved on to new adventures and new people. Perhaps he would forget too, even without the aid of magic rain. But Jacob has to do this. He had been on borrowed time all along, Tina had said that his memory should have been wiped right away. Though he aches for just a moment longer, he knows he will never get any more ready. He will never want to forget, but there are bigger things at work and at stake here than his heart. So he squares his shoulders and walks out into the rain.

 _I don’t want to leave you, but what I want hardly matters now_ , they think as they look at each other for what is surely the last time.


End file.
